


IronWitch Week 2020

by Imawriteritswhatido



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/pseuds/Imawriteritswhatido
Summary: The tin man and the good witch. The soldier and the sorceress. Seven Drabbles dedicated to the pairing of Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	IronWitch Week 2020

**_Beacon Dance_ **

“Hello.”

Glynda turned away from her locker. Standing there to her left, looking like he would bolt at any moment, was a boy, dark haired and rather lanky, though he had a solid looking jaw, Glynda noted.

“Yes,” she said, “what is it?”

The boy fidgeted, not bothering to meet her gaze.

“Well, since the dance is coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted…not that I expect you to say yes…but if you wanted to…”

“Spit it out.” Glynda said, trying not to be curt as she closed her locker.

The boy took a deep breath, composing himself, and then looked her dead in the eye.

“Would you like to go to the dance with me?”

Would she? No-one had asked her and Glynda had resolved to spend the night in her dorm studying. But then again, most of the people she knew would be there, so…

“Alright.”

“I guess I shou—wait what?”

“I said yes. Don’t look so surprised.”

The boy’s face shifted into a wide grin, one that threw Glynda for a loop. How could someone’s smile make them that attractive.

“That—that’s great!” the boy said, “I’ll come to your dorm at seven. How’s that sound?”

“Seven’s fine,” Glynda said, trying to will her heart to stop it’s acrobatics.

The boy turned and jogged down the hallway. What had she gotten herself into? She’d have to find a dress, eat crow since she’d told her friends she wasn’t going…

Wait, she didn’t even know that boy’s name!

“I can’t believe it,” she overheard a fellow student say, “James Ironwood asked Grumpy Glynda Goodwitch to the dance.”

James Ironwood. So that was his name.

And who were they calling grumpy?

**_Family_ **

“Glynda!”

Golda Goodwitch practically knocked her daughter down at the door once it was open.

“Hello, mother,” Glynda said, doing her best to smile, “it’s good to see you. Where’s Gin?”

“Your stepfather’s meeting my parents at the airport,” Golda said, before turning her gaze to the figure behind her.

“And who’s this handsome young man?”

James averted his gaze and held out the parcel in his hands.

“Someone who brought a casserole.”

“Wonderful!” Golda said, taking the dish from him, “Glynda, would you mind coming to the kitchen with me?”

Glynda frowned. She knew exactly which questions were coming next. Are you two going steady? How did you meet? Can we expect grandchildren soon?

Why oh why did she bring James home to meet her family?

**_Stargazing_ **

“So, where’s Auriga again?”

“Follow the tail of Ursa major. You should see it.”

“I see a goofy looking square. Is that it?”

“It’s name means ‘the charioteer.”

“If that’s a chariot, I’d hate to drive it.”

“You’re such a lout James.”

James Ironwood looked up from the telescope.

“And you’re beautiful when you’re calling me a lout.”

Glynda felt her heat fill up her cheeks.

“Oh, hush you. Do you want help with this report or not?”

**_Students_ **

“I don’t see what everyone’s making such a big deal out of it,” Ruby said, spearing a straw into her juicebox, “It was just Professor Goodwitch and Mr. Ironwood going into a closet.”

“Of course it’s a big deal!” Weiss said, the exasperation in her voice so thick you could feel it, “It’s a gross breach of professionalism! I’m surprised the gossip mongers haven’t gotten a hold of this.”

“Still,” Blake said, looking up from her book, “it’s probably none of our business. Unless one of them is being hurtful to the other, we should just keep out of it.”

“Not that I can’t see why professor Goodwitch would want to hook up with him,” said Yang, cutting through a porkchop on her cafeteria trey, “I mean the general is a stud.”

“More like a dud.” said Nora, swallowing the mouthful she had been talking over, “he’s obviously only a five out of ten. I mean, what if he can’t cook? If you choose to share your life with someone, the least they should be able to handle is pancakes!”

“It’s not a big deal!” Ruby repeated, throwing up her hands, “I just saw them walk into a closet it together!”

Before anyone could respond, Nora’s party rock anthem ringtone went off.

“Hello,” she said, putting the caller on speaker.

“Nora,” Pyrrha said on the other end of the call, “You’ll never guess who I just saw come out of the east wing’s janitor closet!”

**_Match Maker_ **

“So, you didn’t send it to me?”

Glynda shook her head.

“I’ve never sent a Valentine in my life, James. You should know that. Besides, the handwriting’s all wrong.”

“Well,” James said, “for what it’s worth, the chocolates were delicious.”

“All the same,” Glynda said, turning to go, “the scarf was very nice. I’ll be sure to use it this winter.”

“What scarf?”

Glynda turned back to face him, Ironwood’s confusion mirroring her own.

“The lilac one? You sent it to me through the mail. It arrived today.”

“I never sent you a scarf.”

Frustration built behind Glynda’s eyes and she pinched the bridge of her nose to alleviate it.

“I don’t suppose you sent me a new tie last year for valentine’s day either?” Ironwood asked.

“No, James,” Glynda said.

“Or the bottle of scotch the year before that?”

“Did you send me that broach last year?”

James shook his head.

“No.”

Glynda threw up her hands.

“Then who the hell keeps doing this every year!?”

**_Baking/Cooking_ **

The fifth batch of sugar cookies, all looking like christmas tree-shaped pieces of bark, clattered into the trash.

“Tell me again, why are we on cooking duty?” James asked.

Glynda ran a hand through her hair and looked up at him where he stood at the counter, covered in enough flower to make him look like a ghost.

“We drew straws,” Glynda said.

“Ah, right.”

“Although, knowing Qrow, he’s probably pouting like a five year old at not getting to purchase the liquor for the party tonight.”

“The real burn was that the job went to Winter.” Glynda laughed.

James joined in, only to be cut short by a sneeze.

“So,” Glynda said, pulling out more eggs, “you want to try for batch number six?

**_Romantic Date_ **

She’d kill him.

Yes, before the night was over, she’d kill James Ironwood. Glynda Goodwitch was nothing if not resourceful. The moment she opens the door, she’d put him flat on his back with a look alone!

She knew what he liked and how he liked it. Romantic dinners, dancing, he’d have it all planned out.

She tossed another shoe out of her closet. Tonight she couldn’t just be in control, she had to be God almighty. Ready for anything and anything at all.

He’d bring her flowers and not just any flowers, her favorites. He was just that kind of considerate.

Where was it!

Her outfit couldn’t just be great, it had to be mesmerizing.

The violet dress with the halter neckline she’d picked out lay on the bed. Backless with a slit that revealed more leg than any of the other outfits she wore, Glynda knew it would put the poor general under her spell.

And calm her racing nerves with the promise of control.

It was just a date, she’d had plenty.

It wasn’t like she’d picked out the black lingerie and stockings she was wearing under the dress for him.

No, she was wearing it because she wanted to feel sexy. That was all.

She finally found the heel she had been looking for. Black and Not so high that it would leave her foot sore for the night but not low enough to be a flat. She had its twin outside on the bed.

All she needed now was to put on her lipstick and a little eyeshadow and she’d be ready to grab her coat.

She sat at her vanity, applying her face with a careful hand.

“It’s just dinner,” she said, “and some dancing.”

Nothing to be worried about. Besides, James was a friend. It’s not like she’d think about riding him tonight if nothing happened.

She picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her curls.

Definitely just dinner, she thought to herself.

The doorbell rang and she almost dropped the brush. Her eyes went to the clock’s reflection in her mirror.

7:48, it read in reversed digital numbers. Did he have to come ten minutes early to every engagement he had with her.

Not a wedding engagement, she added as she slipped on a pair of pearl earrings, just scheduled engagements where a man and a woman spend time together.

Slipping on her dress, Glynda gave herself one last look in the full length mirror of her boudoir.

Look out General, she thought, here comes Glynda.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, leave kudos, and tell all your friends!


End file.
